


Professor

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: A Series of One Shots about the Professors of Kattegat College and You.





	1. Students Like That

            Ivar Lothbrok had a serious problem. You. You were his problem student. You plagued him for four years. He understood it wasn’t your fault. He taught at an elite college with a very small student population. He oversaw the entire history department, your degree just so happened to be in history. You were his top student, attending every lecture even when you were sick. Turning in every paper, acing every test. And you were his problem.

            It wasn’t just your beauty, you see. Ivar was used to pretty students in his class. He’d found himself admiring male and female students alike once or twice. But other than recognizing their good looks, nothing had come of it. Then you stepped into his class, looking every bit like a goddess. He was sure his infatuation with you would abate in a few days, it always did, but this was different. You had that brains to go with your beauty, that had been his downfall.

            It didn’t help matters that you were closer to him than Ivar was comfortable. As well as his top student, you’d become something of an aide. Organizing his lecture notes, grading other student’s papers, spending hours upon hours debating some trivial historical fact or another. It was no secrete you were teacher’s pet. It was also no secrete he was harder on your than any of the other students because of it. It reduced the envy of your classmate considerably.

            Thankfully today, at precisely 12:00 p.m. you would cease being his student. He wouldn’t have to deal with you, or his feelings, any longer. A sort of peace settled over him with that knowledge. He was able to enter his class room confidently for the first time in four years. He said his customary greeting, and began to hand out the exam.

            When he passed you, he noticed the effort you’d put in your appearance today. Wearing one of his favorite dresses, the red one that stopped just above you knee, and makeup. You’d even bothered with putting on a pearl necklace. You must have a date later. He pushed down his overwhelming sense of jealousy and moved on.

            Of course, you were the first to be done. Walking confidently to his desk, you turned in your exam, and gave him a bright smile. “Thanks for everything Professor Lothbrok.” You tell him, and sail out of his classroom, and out of his life, forever. Relief and regret washes over him. How many opportunities had he missed to kiss you? How many times had he convinced himself that adoring glimmer in your eye was nothing more than a trick of light?

            When the last student turned in their paper and left, he sat alone for a few moments, wondering how long he could avoid his office. All the memories of being alone with you took place in there. He even had a picture of you on his shelf. That isn’t accurate, it was him surrounded by a bunch of students that managed not to be utterly terrified of him. But you were front and center, smiling brightly, arm slung over his shoulders, giving him rabbit ears with your fingers.

            He growled and got up. No sense in mourning the loss. You were never his in the first place. He did take his time walking to the office, all the while trying to clear his head. The closer he got, the better he felt. That was, until, he reached his door to see you sitting on the bench across the hall from his door.

You stood up the moment you saw him, looking anxious. “What are you doing here?” He asked, thrilled but confused. “I left some things in your office,” you tell him. “I need them.” He nods and unlocks the door. He holds it open for you. As you walk past, he gets a whiff of your perfume. It was cruel of you to drive him insane the way you did.

            He settles behind his desk as you gather your things. Papers, notebooks, a sweater. When you’re finished, you stand beside him, still looking rather anxious. “Something the matter?” He asks. You rarely confided in him, trying to keep things strictly professional. He appreciated your efforts, but he still longed for you to open up to him even just a little. “I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful four years.” You say quietly. “I learned a lot, and I appreciate all the opportunities you’ve given me.” He gives you a small smile. “Don’t mention it, you were always my favorite student.” You nod slowly.

            He turns to the stack of ungraded papers on his desk and sets about marking them. You don’t move. After a few moments, he looks back at you. “Was there something else?” He asks, worried now. A blush settles over your cheeks. “I um,” You begin to fiddle with the sweater in your hand. “I uh,” You’re looking everywhere but at him. He places a hand on your forearm, trying to be comforting. “Whatever it is,” he says, “You can tell me.” Your eyes snap to his. Your mouth opens and close, trying to get the words out, but none ever come. That’s when you do something surprising and lean down to kiss him.

            The brush of your lips against his was so soft and quick when you pulled back he had to wonder if you’d actually just kissed him. If you hadn’t started babbling an apology, he would’ve spent the rest of his life wondering. As it was, he stood and leaned on his desk, legs not strong enough to hold his weight. “Come here,” He growls, pulling you towards him.

            It takes a few moments for you to react, but when you do, it’s passionate. You throw your arms around his neck, dropping everything in your arms to the floor, and press yourself to him. Your groan nearly undoes him right there. Almost without thinking, his hand moves downward and takes a handful of your ass, squeezing rather fondly. You break the kiss to giggle. “Professor Lothbrok,” You breathe. “Ivar,” he corrects. “You’re no longer my student. Remember?”

“I, well, I am.” You stutter. He frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been accepted to the master’s program.” You explain. “So we shouldn’t be doing this right now,” He says, more to himself than to you. “I suppose not.” You whisper, moving to break his hold. He doesn’t let you go, bringing you in for another kiss. You return it just as enthusiastically as before. “Do you want to stop?” He whispers, breaking the kiss. “No,” You admit. He grins, trailing kisses down your jaw to your neck. You gasp as he hits a sensitive spot. As much as he just wants to bite down on you, he knows better. He cannot leave a mark on you this time, leaving his office in such a state would surely get him fired.

            The hand on your ass snakes around your body to the top part of your thigh. “So, I get to keep you for another two years, hm?” You nod. “Of course, you’ll want extracurricular I’m sure.”

“Of course, Profe-”

“Ivar,” He corrects gain. The hand on your thigh moves up, achingly slow. “In this office, you will call me Ivar.” You nod and moan as his hand passes over your crotch. “I wonder what it is I could come up with that will challenge such a brilliant student?”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” You say. His hand slips past your panties and delves into your folds. “Look at you,” he whispers in your ear. He takes your lobe between his teeth and tugs on it while a finger wets itself with your slick. “You’re soaked. Are you always so eager to have your professor fuck you?”

“Just you.” You tell him. He rewards your answer by slipping a finger inside you. You let out a gasp, grabbing onto his shoulders as he begins a lazy pace. He pushes you back slightly so he can stare at all the pretty faces you make. Your mouth is hanging open, your brows furrowed. “Ivar, please.”

“Please what?”

“I need more.” You confess. “Of course you do, teacher’s pets like you always need more attention.” You nod eagerly, and he slips another finger into you. Your grip on his shoulders tightens. After a few moments, he adds is thumb and begins to circle your clit. “Ivar!”

“Sh,” He warns. “We can’t let everyone know what we’re doing.” You whimper and bite your lip to keep quiet. “Look at me,” He commands. “I want you to look at me as you come.” You do as he asks, looking him directly in the eye. He had to admit, agony looked good on you.

            Your grip tightens once more. “Oh, Ivar,” You gasp. By the feeling of your walls tightening around his fingers, he knows what’s happening. You can’t bear the force of your orgasm and lean into him. He laments not being able to see your pretty face contort as you come, but holds you up with one strong arm as best he can. It’s just as good to feel your body writhe against his, your gasping breath ghosting over his ear.

            When you’re finished, you continue to cling to him, trying to calm yourself. He takes his finger from inside you and wipes them on his pants. Then holds you close to him. He places sweet kisses on your shoulder, trying his best not to grind his hips into you to relieve the pressure of his aching erection.

            Soon enough, he feels one of your hands creep down and grasp him. He lets out a groan of his own as your stroke him through his pants. Suddenly, you disentangle yourself from him and duck to grab your things. He’s about to ask you what he did wrong when his door opens. “Anyway,” You say, popping back up after you’ve gathered your things. All traces of what just occurred between you two are gone. He’s impressed at your quick recovery. “I was just wondering what classes you think I should take. Considering you’ve been through it all.” Her gaze snaps to the person behind him. He looks. Of course, it’s Ubbe. “Hey, Professor Lothbrok!” You say brightly. He nods to you, smiling. “I heard someone got accepted into our master’s program.”

“I did!” You tell him. “I was just telling the professor about it,” You nod to Ivar, as if that hadn’t all been obvious. “I need to get going now,” You tell them. You mumble a goodbye to them both and slip past Ubbe with a smirk. He looks after you for a few moments, before looking back to Ivar. “It’s students like that, that make it incredibly hard to be professional.” Ivar smirks, slipping from his position on the desk. “Tell me about it.”


	2. Extra Credit

            You were a good student. You turned in assignments on time. You hadn’t gotten lower than a B on any test you took. You had only missed a class when you absolutely had to. So why oh why had you been asked to see two of your professors? Your leg bounced with nervousness as you wait on the bench. It’s worse than being called to the principal’s office.

            You’re staring at the wall so hard you don’t notice your professors walk up to you. When one of them calls your name, you jump. You glance at them, heart pounding in your chest and scramble from your seat. “Professor.” You mutter, looking between the both of them. “Come inside,” Professor Ubbe says, opening the door for you. Professor Hvitserk slips past him and you follow. You miss the hungry gaze on Ubbe’s face.

            You look around the office, there’s an intimidating desk, with a pile of papers, and two chairs in front of it. Shoved in the corner was a couch, on which Hvitserk had already made himself comfortable. He was smiling gently at you. “Why don’t you take a seat on the couch,” Ubbe directs you gently, hand on the small of your back. You nod and skitter towards it, sitting in the furthest seat from Hvitserk, right on the edge. The couch is incredibly small, so it doesn’t matter how far away from Professor Hvitserk you sit, you can still feel the warmth of him.

            “Is there something terribly wrong with my grades?” You ask, twisting the hem of your shirt in your hands. “I know I’m not a straight A student, but,” You trail off, not sure where to go with all this. Ubbe has one leg on his desk and damned if he doesn’t look enticing. Your gaze quickly shoots to your other professor, he looks just as good sprawled out, hands behind his head.

            Both your professors have been known to be rather relaxed with their students. They insisted on being called by their first names, more to avoid confusion with the other Lothbrok’s, you were sure. They were joint teachers. Professor Ubbe taught the lecture part of your class, Professor Hvitserk taught the practicum part. Both were fun and managed to make a very boring class interesting.

“It’s nothing too grievous.” Professor Ubbe tells you. “It’s just, you’re right on the cusp of an A, and you know school policy, no curving grades.” You nod. “But we want you to succeed.” Professor Hvitserk says, putting a hand on your knee. “We’re want to offer you some extra credit.” It’s the way he says extra credit that has you wondering what the hell is going on. Coupled with the fact that, if they were really concerned about your grade, they could’ve just seen you after class.

            You look back and forth between them. “What sort of extra credit?” You ask. Hvitserk’s hand moves up your thigh, squeezing when he gets to the top. You can’t help the delicious shiver that runs through you. “You know teacher-student relations are strictly prohibited.” Professor Ubbe says. You nod, watching as he gets up from his position. He settles on the arm next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Of course, you know we aren’t much for rules.” You get the sense the long pause is them waiting for you to back out.

            You look back and forth between them, their smiles are gone, replaced with serious looks. “I think extra credit is exactly what I need.” You agree. It’s Professor Hvitserk that acts first. He brings his hand to your face, turning you head towards him. Wasting no time, his lips crash into yours. You return the kiss eagerly, trying not to think too much about what’s happening. You’re aware of Professor Ubbe nudging your leg. You try to scoot closer to Professor Hvitserk, wondering how on each you’re going to fit all three of you on the couch. It’s taken care of when Professor Hvitserk grabs you and settles you on his lap.

            You break the kiss from Professor Hvitserk only to have Professor Ubbe’s mouth crash into yours. You return his kiss just as eagerly as Hvitserk’s. Your kiss with him didn’t last long though. He began to move down your jaw almost immediately. The moment his mouth left yours, Hvitserk took advantage and claimed your mouth again. Ubbe stops trailing kisses down your neck in favor of undoing your pants. You break the kiss and look down at him. “Unfortunately,” he explains after catching your eye. “Your other professor and I don’t have much time today.”

“Don’t worry,” Hvitserk says, kissing your cheek. “Next time will be much better.” You nod. It thrilled you to know there was going to be a next time. Ubbe undoes your pants and pulls them down far enough to get access between your thighs. Thing happen rapidly from there. Both of your professors position themselves. Evidently, they had worked everything out beforehand.

            You were still on Professor Hvitserk’s lap, only instead of being sideways, you were sitting with your back to his chest. He had to push your pants and undies down at your ankles in order to spread your legs better. Professor Ubbe was standing in front of you, thick cock out, already weeping.

            Hvitserk places you over his cock, rubbing the tip through you slick. “Are you ready?” He asks. You nod and sink down onto him. You rest your hands on top of his thighs and immediately begin to move. He’s thick inside you, stretching to the point of slight pain. It’s so intoxicating you nearly forget your other professor. Nearly. He’s grunting in front of you, stroking himself to the sight of you and his brother fucking.

            You become bold and grab his pants tugging him towards you. He follows easily enough, looking pleased. You give him a few pumps before running your tongue along the length of him. You lick away the bead of precum, savoring the salty taste. Teasingly, you swipe your tongue around his head. “Remember,” Ubbe says, a dangerous glint passing through his eye. “We don’t have much time.” You nod, getting the hint, and wrap your lips around his head.

            The groan that comes from him is a little loud, and you wince, but don’t stop. You take in all of him that you can, then pull back making sure to suck as hard as you can. You set a pace, slower than the one Professor Hvitserk set, but just as pleasurable. You use your hand to cover the areas that you can’t reach, your free hand gripping his waist tightly.

            For a few moments, it’s nothing but lewd wet sounds mixed with grunts and groans. But Professor Hvitserk slips a hand around you and begins to circle your clit. They’re rough and tight circles, geared more towards finishing than teasing pleasure. You groan around Professor Ubbe’s cock trying your hardest not to abandon your task, but the heat building between your legs is nearly too much. “That’s it,” Professor Hvitserk says. “Such a good student.”

“Yes,” Ubbe says, finally tangling his hands in your hair. “I knew there was a reason she was our favorite,” You give another moan at the praise, more determined to do a good job. You feel Professor Hvitserk underneath you grow tense, beginning to jerk his hips erratically. He curses and calls your name, putting more pressure on your clit. That’s all it takes for you to come undone yourself. You can do nothing more than to hold on to Professor Ubbe’s hips and moan around his cock as you try to finish him off. Thankfully, he comes right after you.

            He tries valiantly to pull away, but you don’t allow it, swallowing every little bit of him he has to offer. When he’s finished, you release him with a wet pop and settle on Hvitserk’s chest. All three of you are breathing heavy, smiling. “Well,” Professor Ubbe says. “You’ve certainly deserved that A.”


	3. Test

            Ivar stares at you from across his office. He can’t help it, you’re a forbidden fruit he’s gotten a taste of and he can’t get enough. As his student, the relationship he has with you could cost him his job. Could cost you your degree. And yet, here you were, tempting fate once again. Perhaps you hadn’t meant for the pair of shorts you’re wearing to conjure his lust. Perhaps they had just been thrown on to beat the heat of the day. But as it stood, he spent more time looking at the curvature of your calf more than he was the papers he needed to grade.

            You two didn’t have ‘relations’ often. You both were too scared to push anything. Sweet, quick kisses, hand holding, and stimulating conversation had been the things that held you two over. Tonight, however, Ivar was feeling particularly handsy. His eyes finally tore themselves from your legs to look at your face. Your brows are furrowed in concentration, reading over a long, no doubt boring passage. Every so often, you’d make a note in your little notebook.

            A test was coming up for you soon, no doubt you’d ace it. But that didn’t stop you from worrying. You had your nose stuck in that damn book all evening. Even during dinner. He’s going to have to do something about that.

            He begins to stack his various papers around his desk, he put his pens away in their drawer and folds his hands in front of him. He spends a few more moments looking at you, trying to decide what exactly, he’s going to do with you. He’s already had his fingers bring you pleasure, several times. You’ve already had your mouth around his cock, nearly getting caught when Ubbe had come in. Luckily, you had been under the desk that time. There was one thing he hadn’t done to you yet.

            He calls your name softly, but you don’t respond, too wrapped up in your work. He calls it again, this time, a little louder. You look up at him, a smile gracing your features. “Yes, Professor?” You ask. You still had trouble remembering to call him Ivar in the office. He rarely corrected you. If you got used to it, you might slip in public, then the rumor mills would start up again. You two would be scrutinized, then he couldn’t sneak kisses to you in the hallway between classes like a damned teenager. “Come here,” He says. “One moment, let me finish this chapter.”

“Now,” He says softly. You take a few moments to decide whether or not to obey him. You place your pen in your book, get up, and set your things on the chair. Walking over to him, your frown deepens. What on earth could be more important than your coursework at this time of the night? “You’re my favorite student,” Ivar says, grabbing your hand and kissing it. “You’re also my smartest student. There’s no reason at all you should be working yourself to the bone like this.”

“I just want to do a good job.” You tell him. “Sometimes, we must take breaks.” He reminds you. He tugs on your hand yanking you in front of him. “Professor,” You breathe, knowing exactly what is coming. “Your brother is going to be here any moment.” Ivar shrugs. “Perhaps we can ask him to join?”

“Professor!” You say as he begins to unbutton your pants. “If you think for one moment that Ubbe isn’t sleeping with his favorite student,” Ivar mumbles, pushing your shirt up when he’s done with your shorts. He begins to kiss your belly, nipping at the skin.

“Do all the Lothbroks sleep with their students?” You ask, running your fingers through his hair. He takes his time to enjoy the sensation before answering you. “Apparently, some more frequent than others.” He makes his way further down your belly before tugging your shorts down.  “Are you one of the frequent ones?” You don’t really want to know the answer.

            You had feelings for you professor, you’ve had them for a long time. It was a hazard of having so much in common you supposed. But you’d never really talked about it. You didn’t want to know if he was using you for the fun of it all. You wanted this to be as real on his part as it was yours. Still, the little voice in the back of your head wouldn’t let you rest until you knew the answer. “No,” he admits, looking up at you. “You’re the only student I’ve slept with.” It soothes you a little to hear.

            He goes about his business then, kissing all over your belly, running his hands over the tops of your thighs. You can’t help the heat pooling between your legs. Professor Ivar always had a way of making you feel as though he worshipped you. Tonight was no different. When he was satisfied with the attention he’d given to your stomach, he hooked his fingers underneath the band of your panties and pulled those down as well, taking them, and your shorts, and pushing them to your ankles.

            “On the desk.” He orders. You hop onto the desk and open yourself to him. He chuckles. “Of course, so eager.” He mumbles, placing a kiss to your knee. “Can’t help it,” You say. “You’re so compelling.” He continues to blaze a trail from your knee to your inner thigh, sometimes stopping to bite an area, sometimes stopping to lick. “What’s your test on again?” He asks. “Remind me, I have so many classes to teach.”

“Viking era,” You tell him, shifting to the edge of the desk so he can reach you better. At his first lick, you gasp and bring one hand to his hair, the other to brace yourself against the desk. “This will be an easy one for you to ace then.” He says, “Why did Vikings brings cats aboard their vessels?”

“To eat the rats.” He rewards your answer with a lick. So, this was how he was playing tonight, was it? “What is the difference between thralls and things?”

“Thralls are slaves,” Lick, “things are events free Vikings presided over when judgment was passed.” Another lick. If your professor kept this up, you’d have to be put in the looney bin. You couldn’t handle teasing. “Who were the Valkyries?”

“Women who chose those slain in battle. Professor, please,” Ivar looks at you. “Please what? I’m helping you study.” You tug his hair and watch eyes close in the pleasure. “You and I both know that your test is going to be much harder than some simple questions. Besides, I need you. So please, stop teasing me.”

            The grin that passes over his face is fit for the devil himself. Ivar buries his face between your legs, latching onto your clit. You have trouble keeping your moan from erupting from your throat. Ivar had never done this to you before. Mostly he used his beautiful mouth to kiss you and give you hickeys. This was an improvement. Without warning, he slips two fingers inside you. Your legs threaten to clamp around his head as he works you.

            You take a quick look over your shoulder, swearing you heard someone just outside it. Ivar quickly catches your attention once again when his fingers press upwards and hit a little spot inside you. Your legs do close over his head after that. If he cares he doesn’t say anything. He keeps going, sucking you, rubbing that spot. You’re breathing heavy, trying your hardest not to scream. It’s proving difficult with such a talented professor. When you feel your climax quickly approaching, you tangle both hands in his hair and bend over him, trapping him most thoroughly.

            You tense and cry out, happy it’s more of a strangled whimper than an actual yelp. Your legs shake, your hips rock into his face, you let out a stream of curses. It’s too much and too little at once. You want more from Ivar, need more. As he pulls back from you, looking very smug, you try to catch your breath. “That was-” You try, but settle for bringing him into a kiss. He returns his fiercely, grip on your thighs bruising. The taste of you on his mouth is absolutely intoxicating.

Before you have it in your mind to climb on his lap and ride him as fast as you can, you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You scramble to pull yourself together, face a furious red shade as you turn to see Ubbe smiling at you. “You know,” He says, leaning against the doorframe. “There’s such things as lock.”


	4. Just This Once

            It started with a simple text from your favorite professor. You were in the campus library, hiding out in a study room dutifully avoiding him. After having gotten caught by his brother, you’d been too embarrassed to even look at him. You’d gotten your things together in a hurry and rushed from the room. The sound of his voice calling your name as you ran still haunts you. It didn’t help that you had both professors for classes. Ubbe kept giving you sly smirks while Ivar gave you pleading looks.

            Despite all that, you managed to avoid it all week. Now, it was Friday, and Ivar had texted you to meet in Ubbe’s office about what happened. It wasn’t a conversation you were ready for, but you went anyway. You almost burst into tears as you entered the office. Ivar was sitting on Ubbe’s couch. Ubbe was leaning casually in his chair, hands behind his head, feet propped up on his desk.

            You barely listened as they talked to you. Understanding that you were frightened aout the consequences, they used hushed tones to talk to you. It didn’t help. All you could see was failure on your part. Everyone labeling you as a slut, getting kicked out of the school. Going back home, having to explain to your parents about why you got kicked out. It was humiliating.

            Somewhere, between nearly bursting into tears and Ivar giving you a searing kiss right in front of his brother, you had ended up on Ivar’s lap, facing Ubbe. Your breasts have been popped out of your shirt and bra, Ivar twisting your nipples in deft hands. He was attacking your neck with bites, apparently desperate to make up for a week gone without touching you. You’re gripping his thighs in an effort to maintain balance.

            “Are you sure you can handle her alone Ivar?” Ubbe asks. His look is more intense than any you’ve ever received. “She seems a handful.”

“It’s up to her.” Ivar says, hands abandoning your breasts to lift your skirt. “You were talking about reparations earlier, weren’t you?” You didn’t miss the warning in Ivar’s voice. The thing was, you couldn’t figure out what he was warning against. Allowing Ubbe to join you or not allowing Ubbe to join you.

            On the rare occasion Ivar pleasured you, there had been intense moments. He laid claim to you, whispering in your ear that you were no one else’s but his. Only he could touch you and fuck you. But here he was, laying you bare before his eldest brother. You groan as Ivar’s fingers slip between your slick folds. “I-I’m just a student,” You tell them. “At the mercy of my professor’s.” At your words, two things happened simultaneously. Ivar growls in your ear and jerks you back against him, while Ubbe rushes to seal your mouth with his.

            Ubbe’s kiss is intense. One of pure lust. He holds your face in between his large, rough hands, tongue immediately exploring your mouth. Ivar’s free hand is around your throat while the other one is working you expertly. You can’t help but groan. You clutch Ivar’s arm but hang onto Ubbe’s tie. You don’t get to kiss Ubbe for long as Ivar jerks you away from him.

            Ivar doesn’t give you time to catch your breath as he captures your lips with his own. His kiss is much different from Ubbe’s. There’s lust behind it, but something else as well. You don’t get the time to analyze it as Ivar breaks from you. He growls, looking at Ubbe. The blond is kneeling in front of you. He’s trying to remove Ivar’s hands from within you, wanting access to you. “She’s mine,” Ivar says. “You can share.” Ubbe snaps back. It looks as though things are about to get dangerous when you intervene. “Both of you can have me.” You say. You can’t believe the words that are coming from your mouth. “I don’t mind.”

“I will not fuck you in front of my brother every time-” You cut Ivar off with a kiss. “Just this once.” You tell him, pulling apart. “What If I want you again?” Ubbe asks kissing your knee. The hunger in his eyes makes you shiver. “I didn’t say you could only have me just this once,” You explain. “I just said this is the only time you’ll have me at the same time. Can we agree on that?” You look back at Ivar. His jaw is working, but he nods. You look back at Ubbe, who nods as well. “But I get to fuck you first.” Ivar says, rolling his hips into yours. “You have to work that out with Professor Ubbe.” You say. He gives you a smile, nodding. “It’s only fair, I was rude and walked in on you.”

            Ivar pushes you a little and you slide off him. Ubbe stands to bring you into another searing kiss. You return it, feeling his fingers slip your panties to your ankles. He barely gets his fingers inside you before Ivar is pulling you back to him. He sits you back on his lap, Spreading your legs over his. “Are you ready?” He breaths into your ear. You nod eagerly. Ivar pressed into you, and you can’t help the moan that escapes. He is much, much larger than you anticipated. He takes it slow, allowing you time to adjust. You roll your hips to signal that you’re ready.

            You figured with how riled up he had been, your professor would be rough with you, but he was gentle. Lazy almost, rolling his hips into yours at a slow pace. The death grip he had on your hips was sure to leave bruises, but you didn’t mind, it only heightened the pleasure. You match his pace, wriggling as much as he allows you to.

            Your eyes snap to Ubbe when you hear his grunt. The black has nearly swallowed all the blue in his eyes, his erection is straining painfully against his pants. The look he’s giving you makes you want to take him. You reach for him, and he comes to you. He immediately drops to his knees. You were going to tell him to stand back up so you could have access to his cock, but he seemed more intent on kissing you.

            This kiss is much softer than his first one. You don’t get to savor this one for long either as Ubbe pushes you back into Ivar’s chest. Ivar’s arms snake your you, effectively trapping you to him. As Ubbe is kissing his way up your legs, Ivar whispers in your ear. “Remember who you belong to. When Ubbe fucks you, remember who you’re coming home to.” He gives you a particularly hard love bite to your neck. You can do nothing but moan.

            You jump when you feel Ubbe at your clit. His grip on your thighs are just has bruising as Ivar’s had been. Ubbe’s mouth is wicked. His tongue circles your clit, then flicks it. All the while you’re gasping for air, trying your hardest not to get too loud. Ubbe seals his mouth around you, sucking at you as though his life depends on it.

            Both boys are groaning and growling, and the sounds arouse you further. You can’t help it when your legs clamp around Ubbe’s head. He lets out a surprised grunt, but doesn’t stop. “Yes!” You say, using his shoulders as leverage to move your hips. “Yes, yes, yes.” You and Ivar go rigid at the same time. A whimper is all that manages to escape as you begin to twitch against the men between your legs. Ivar’s grip on you tightens as his own release rips through him.

            Ubbe doesn’t let up until he’s sure you’re done. You’ve collapsed onto Ivar, breathing heavy, sweat dripping from your brow. Ivar kisses your cheek and offers you words of praise. Ubbe rises from between your legs, smirk dripping with sin. “Now,” He says. “It’s my turn.”


	5. Not Done Yet

            When you had agreed to sleep with your professors, you had expected steamy encounters in their offices. Ubbe running his sinful tongue up and down the length of your slit, Ivar having you ride him in his chair. Being bent over a desk and pounded into from behind. It was sinful thoughts like those that kept you coming back for more. While Ivar and Ubbe certainly did everything they could to make those little fantasies come to life, it was times like this a small sliver of regret settled into your heart.

            You were at an early dinner, sitting between both of your professors. The restaurant was nice enough, the food good, the wine better, the company the best. Both Ivar and Ubbe insisted on taking you out. You worked so hard, they said. They barely got to see you outside of class, they said. Now both of them were saying how badly they wanted to take you. Leaning into you, whispering promises of a night full of pleasure, a hand on each knee, squeezing and rubbing your skin, teasing you.  

            You’re flushed and constantly squirming to relieve the ache in your legs. It’s irritating, they shouldn’t be doing this in public, but the competition going on between them seems to be more important than potentially being caught. “If you two can’t behave, I’m leaving.” You finally hiss, yanking their hands off you.

            It works, at least for a minute before Ubbe is back in your ear, telling about all the things he wants to do to you. You groan, throwing yourself back into your chair. Ubbe smiles at you, while Ivar glares into his plate of food. You look back and forth between them, worrying your lip, finally, you grab your purse and stand. “I’m going back to the dorms,” You inform them, you put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Thank you for tonight, really, but I’m only going to do this again when you two learn to behave yourselves.” You’re proud of yourself when you make it to the door, ignoring their calls.  

            You feel safe walking back to your dorm room, there’s still enough light to see your way, and all kids of students are milling about, talking to one another. You say hello to a few friends, but keep walking. You run your hands self-consciously down your blouse, wondering if people will know where you’ve been, who you’ve been with. There were no doubts people already knew, but that was the beauty of having two professors at dinner instead of one. No one would ever assume you were sleeping with both of them at the same time.

            Then they had started pawing at you like animals. It was exhilarating to be desired so. But they had to be careful. You didn’t want anything jeopardized right now. After you got your degree, after you’d gotten your job, then maybe you could go public with it. You wondered momentarily how that would work out. You had to have a public boyfriend, right? You couldn’t tell everyone you were sleeping with both of them, could you? You push those thoughts out of your mind, it would be a long while yet before that issue ever came up.

            You make it to your dorm room without incident. Shutting and locking your door behind you, you let out a long sigh. You throw yourself onto the couch to stare at the ceiling, trying your best not to think of your professors. You prove incapable of the task. Their hands all over you again, cupping your breasts, heads dipping between your thighs. You hear Ivar telling you you’re his again as he pound into you from behind.

            You don’t spend long on your fantasy before your hands slip underneath your clothes. You’re already more than aroused from dinner, the images in your head just serve to push you to a breaking point. When you’re in charge of your own pleasure, you can’t be bothered to take you time. You immediately start circling your clit in hard, tight circles, being a mindful neighbor and keeping your volume at a minimum.

            It’s irritating how quick you are to climax; it’s more irritating how unsatisfied you feel afterwards. You are just no substitute for Ivar or Ubbe. Giving a frustrated grunt you pull your hands from your pants and continue to stare at the ceiling. There’s no getting around it, tonight you’ll just have to feel unfulfilled. You roll off the couch and into the shower, making sure it’s extra cold. By the time you’re done, you feel much better.

            You situate yourself at your desk and begin your assigned readings. You’re very deep into your studies when a tapping sound at your window startles you. You look over to it to see Professor Ubbe himself right outside the window. He’s grinning like some teenager sneaking into his girlfriend’s bedroom.

            You rush to the window and open it. “What the hell are you doing here?” You hiss. He ducks into your room without invitation. You take a quick look outside, trying to figure out how the hell he got up to the second floor in the first place. There’s a pipe you never noticed right outside your window. “I wanted to apologize,” He tells you. You pull yourself back into the room and shut the window, then the blinds. “This couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” You whip around to him, he’s still grinning like mad. “Someone could’ve seen you,”

“I was careful,” he reassured you. “This is bad,” You say, beginning to pace. “This is very bad, we could get caught, you shouldn’t be in my dorm, you-” Ubbe cuts off your rant by pulling you into one of his trademark passionate kisses. You hated when he kissed you like that because you could do nothing more than hold onto him and enjoy the ride. He pulls back all too soon to press his forehead to yours. “I have to have you tonight.” He says, “Please, allow me to be with you tonight?”

            You pull back to look at him. All traces of humor are gone from his face. He does look desperate for you. “We can’t be loud,” You tell him. His smile returns tenfold. Grabbing, he picks you up and begins kissing you once again. You can do nothing more than cling to him. It seems like he kisses you forever, not even breaking contact when he lays you on the bed.  

            He rolls his hips into yours, making you moan. “Ubbe,” You whine. “Say my name like that again and I might not be able to help myself.” He says, moving down to your neck. “I just might have to fuck you as hard as I possibly can.” He bites down hard on your shoulder, then soothes the sting with a kiss. “Shit,” You gasp. “I was kind of hoping that’s what you were here for.” Ubbe pulls back from you, face completely serious. “Don’t tempt me.” You smirk, rolling your hips into his. He growls and flips you over. “I am going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to go to class tomorrow.” He promises.

            You going to give a smart retort, but Ubbe wouldn’t give you the chance. He yanks your pajama bottoms down, along with your panties. Rustling around a bit to free his own cock, he slams into you without warning. Both of you groan and wait for a few moments for you to relax. “Fuck,” Ubbe whispers. He grabs your hips, giving a few experimental thrusts. You whimper beneath him.

            Ubbe takes one of his hands off your hip and places it on the back of your neck. He pushes your head into your pillows, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. If you wanted, you could easily escape. Ubbe pulls out of you, then slams back in. You grab your sheet, the effort to keep quiet is monumental. Everyone sneaks boys in their rooms now and again, the unspoken rule is just be considerate of your neighbors when you do.

            “This is so much better than my couch,” Ubbe admits. “I can see all of you from this position. Do you know how good you look?” His thrusts remain slow but hard. You’re sure he means for this to last, you aren’t going to. You were too frustrated, he was too good at pleasuring you. “Do you know how good you feel? So wet and tight? I could spend all night inside you.” Another hard thrust had you throwing your head back. “Ubbe,” you whine again. He leans over and bites at your shoulders, no doubt leaving marks.

            You continue to whine his name. It seems to break what little control he’s holding on to, his pace eventually quickens. The combination of him growling at you, telling you how much he desires you, and your earlier unsatisfying orgasm has you undone in mere moments. You shove your face into your pillow, shouting into it as your release tears through you. Ubbe follows soon after. He bends over you, burying his face into your neck to keep his own roar muffled.

            You slowly come back to yourself, realizing Ubbe as collapsed on top of you. His forehead his pressed into your temple and you can feel his fingers running through your hair. He’s breathing as hard as you are. He chuckles and says, “I hope you don’t think we’re done here.”  


	6. We Need To Talk

            You approach your professor, heart pounding in your chest. You couldn’t recall exactly what had happened. Something had changed. He was once again cold and distant. You didn’t like this side of him, but you wanted to know where you stood. You still had Ubbe, but he wasn’t the one you wanted.

            “Professor?” You mumble, standing in front of his desk. “What is it?” He snaps, not even looking at you. “I’m busy.”

“I understand that, but-” The look Ivar gives you cuts you off. He’s definitely angry with you. “If you have a question about your grades, then you will make an appointment like all my other students. If you’re here just to chatter on, then go look for Ubbe. I’m sure he’d love to hear about all your problems.”

            You stand in front of him, mouth dropped. He turns back to his papers, effectively ending the conversation. “Yes, professor,” You whisper, turning from him. You managed to make it from the hallway before letting out a sniff. You should’ve known this wasn’t going to work. There was no way two men could share a woman and be happy. Especially not when one of those men was Ivar.

            You let your feet take you to Ubbe’s office. You didn’t know where else to go. You couldn’t talk to any of your friends, they would simply judge you and turn you in, that was not something you wanted, too many hearts would get broken. So, instead, you stood outside of Ubbe’s door, feeling lost and uncertain for the future. Ubbe was fiercely protective of Ivar, if it was over between you and him, it would be over between you and Ubbe too.

            You took in a deep, calming breath, might as well get it over with now. You knock on his office door. You don’t have to wait for long before he opens it. As always, Ubbe greets you with a smile. Without a word, he steps back and lets you in his office. The moment the door is closed he’s kissing you. You hate it when he did that. You were always hard pressed to resist him.

            You break the kiss, only for him to chase you. You let out a chuckle. “I don’t think Ivar wants this to continue.” You say, killing whatever mood he was in. Ubbe straightens up to stare at you. “I don’t understand why that our problem.” He states.

“It’s just, I know we made an agreement, and, I didn’t know if...” You stop, not sure how to explain things. “If Ivar no longer wants to be with you, fine, it means I get you all to myself.” Ubbe leans back down to capture your lips. You’re too busy working his words through your head to respond, so he pulls back, looking worried. “Do you not want to continue?” He whispers.

            His eyes are begging you to say no. The grip he has on your hips will leave marks, but you shake your head. “No, I just didn’t know if you wanted to continue or not.” You say. Guilt settles in your gut. You should really try harder to talk to Ivar about this, see if you couldn’t work through it. A little voice sounds off in your head, if he really wanted to work through then he wouldn’t have pushed you away, would he?

            “Of course I want this to continue.” Ubbe says, cupping your face in his rough hands. “I’m falling in love with you.” Your mouth drops. Out of all the things you expected from this strange relationship, a love confession from your professor was not one of them. Your brain screams at you to say something, but you have no clue what to say. “It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way,” Ubbe says. “I know you have feelings for Ivar, but if there was a chance that you’d learn to love me, I’d like to take it.”  

            “I need some air,” you say, pulling your face from his hands. You can’t get out of his office quick enough.

            Because you’re lost in thought, you aren’t paying attention, so you don’t see Ivar heading towards you. He isn’t paying much attention either. Predictably, you collide into each other. In an effort to keep his balance, Ivar snatches your wrist. Unfortunately for you both, you’re not the strongest person in the world, so you fall with him, landing right on top of him. You take two seconds to look at his surprised face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

            “I’m sorry,” You gasp, feeling your cheeks heat up. You scramble off him and begin collecting his papers. “I wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t see you.” You continue, not noticing the heartbreaking look he’s giving you.

            He snaps himself out of it and begins gathering things as well. While you’re busy organizing everything, he struggles to get off the ground with his crutches. He’s straightened out by the time you pop up, holding the papers out to him. He takes them, thanking you softly. You mutter your welcome before turning and running from him. You’re vaguely aware that he calls your name.

            The moment you burst from the lecture hall you’re running at full speed. You want to be alone so you can think about your day, you need the safety of your dorm room. A few of your dorm neighbors greet you, but you only give them nods. The moment your door shuts you let out a ferocious growl. This just wasn’t fair.

            Ubbe was in love with you, but you were in love with Ivar. Ivar wanted nothing to do with you, so your love for him was a moot point. But could you really lie to Ubbe? Did you _want_ to lie to Ubbe? In the past weeks that Ivar had been ignoring you, Ubbe had been climbing through your window to be with you nearly every day. Once or twice, he even made breakfast.

            You’re pacing your living room, frustrated with how things have turned out. You freeze in your tracks when you hear a knock on your door. You are in no mood to deal with anyone, so you ignore it and begin pacing again. The second time they knocked, it was louder, more insistent. You groan and drag yourself towards the door. You throw it open, ready to viciously chew out whoever dare disturb you.

            From underneath a hood, you see the piercing blue eyes. You gulp, not liking how vicious they look. “We need to talk.”


	7. Pretend

            What you and Ivar were doing was the exact opposite of talking. The moment he slipped into your dorm room he had his mouth on yours, kissing you desperately. You immediately returned it, having missed him. He’s the first to break the kiss, needing air. He’s giving you a heartbreaking look, and you wonder what could’ve happened to make him so upset.

            “Would you like to sit down?” You ask, thinking his crutches can’t be that comfortable. He nods and makes his way towards your couch. You follow him, not sure how to take the situation. For him to be so mean to you, then show up looking so pathetic, it’s just plain confusing. “Do you want anything to drink?” You ask him. “Water? Coffee?”

“Sit,” He orders. You stay standing, twisting the hem of your blouse in your hands. “Please?” He looks at you, patting the seat next to him. You do as he asks. You make sure there’s enough space between you so you aren’t touching. Even if he shifts in his seat there’s no possible way he’s going to accidently brush up against you. He’s as stiff as you are. He came for a purpose, but he had to figure out how to go about it first.

“I’m,” He starts. He puts his crutches on the floor and clasps his hands in front of him. His knuckles are white with the pressure. “I’m sorry, for how I’ve been treating you.” He begins. “It was wrong of me, but, I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve never had a sexual relationship with a student?” You cock your head to the side. Surely that couldn’t be true. A lot of the students thought Ivar was attractive. “No,” He says. “I’ve never been in love before.”

“Oh,” you say softly. His confessions definitely complicates things. Ivar breathes deep and settles back in your couch. He’s fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. You open your mouth to say something but Ivar beats you to it. “I think you should give it an honest try with Ubbe.”

“Pardon me?” you say, floored. He scrubs at his eyes. “I’m a selfish man. I’ve always taken my brother for granted.” He worries his bottom lip, looking far off. “After today, I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

“Ivar?” you whisper. He finally looks at you. “I want you, more than anything in the world. From the moment you stepped into my class dressed in red. And it isn’t just sexual. You’re intelligent and beautiful and everything I want, but you didn’t see him when he came in to talk to me.”

“he talked to you? When?”

“Today, just after we ran into each other.” Ivar launched into his story.

            Ubbe had come into Ivar’s office to talk about you. Apparently, the Lothbrok weakness was the eyes. Ubbe had tried to play it cool, simply wondering if you and Ivar were done with. Ivar had seen the hope in Ubbe’s eyes. Hope that you were available. Ivar couldn’t find it within himself to crush his brother, not after everything Ubbe had done for him. “So, I said you and I were through.”

            You sit quietly, hands gripping your knees. “I don’t want to be done.” You say honestly. Ivar groans. “Don’t tell me that!” He snaps. “It’s so hard to quit you when you talk like that.”

“What else do you want me to say!” you sob. “I don’t want to be done with you Ivar. I love you too.”

“Well, un-love me.”

“I can’t!” You get up out of your seat and begin pacing again. He watches you, heart breaking for you both. But he needed to do this. Ubbe had given up so much to take care of his younger brother, it was time Ivar gave back. “Do you love Ubbe, even just a little?” You stop in front of Ivar, arms wrapped around yourself. “Of course I do,” you admit, Ubbe was easy to love, as a person. Loving someone for who they were and falling in love with someone was very different. “He’s just…he’s not you.” Ivar grabs his crutches and stands.

            He takes his time looking over you, you can see the tears gathering the corners of his eyes. “If you can find it within your heart to be with Ubbe, then do it. It’s over between us no matter what.” You grind your teeth together and nod, tears spilling onto your cheeks. Ivar shuffles over to you, places a soft, lingering kiss on your lips, then shows himself out.

            You simply stand and weep softly.

*

            When Ubbe slips into your room, you’re finished crying. You’ve washed your face, showered, and come to a decision. You’re in bed, just finishing your reading assignment when he sits next to you. You’ve gotten into the habit of leaving it unlocked for him.

You can easily see the sparkle of hope in Ubbe’s eyes even though his face is like stone. “I talked to Ivar,” He says, grabbing your hand. “I think you two have a real chance together.” You swallow the lump in your throat, but manage a smile. Damn these stupid men. “It isn’t going to work with Ivar and I.” You tell him, pleased with how level your voice sounds.

            Though Ubbe frowns, you can’t help but notice how much brighter his eyes look at the news. He’s secretly happy about it. You hate him a little for taking Ivar from you. “I,” he starts, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him again tomorrow. Make sure he comes around.” He gets up. “No!” You say, grabbing his hand, he slowly sits back down. “No, stay. I want you.” The lie comes so easily to you. “I want to be with you.”

            Ubbe searches your face for any hint of deception. You can only hope his heart fools him into accepting your fake confession. It seems luck is on your side. Ubbe grabs you face in his rough hands and leans in to give you a soft kiss. As he lays with you between your sheets you figure out the problem with Ubbe. He’d make this so easy for you. You can tell from the way he whispers sweet nothings in your ear, the way he moves and makes sure you receive as much pleasure as he does, that it will be so, so easy to pretend.


End file.
